Venomous Terror
'Venomous Terror '''is the fourth series of Chapter IX and features Velar & Veneno's sixth tower mission. Objectives * Disconnect the turbine connected regardless if the other fails. * Kill/Execute the defender without alarming the Hyundai. * Deploy the signal amplifier if the first tower assignee fail. Rules * Stick together. * Do not let the defender alarms the Hyundai securities but if the other defender made, destroy the tower immediately. * Make a proper teamwork. Trivia & Discussions * This tower series contradicts other Rules & Objectives just to prevent predictions. * This tower series reveals that the release date of every tower is not in order. * It was confirmed that G. Eagle is still part of the mission wherein he will be the one who monitors each and every tower along with its assignee's. * Last appearance of Velar ''(off-screen) ** With the death of Velar, Cove is the last member of The RoveR to be alive. * First and the last appearance of Creta. * First and the last appearance of Elite. * It was revealed that Velar had a premonition. * Creta & Elite's death differs from Velar's premonition after the roles have been switched. Plot Synopsis (On behalf of Aventador, Veneno will be the one to take responsibilities and most probably to Velar's current situation as he currently suffering a deep depression for retrieving the black shard) Synopsis After CR-V & Rush successfully deploy the signal amplifier, Juke calls out everyone for a quick discussion as the remaining towers can now be navigated. D-Max comes out and handed over Navigator's apparatus that he used when monitoring/controlling or ascertaining some present position and direction wherein Juke & Kona setup a small hideout underneath to set up their navigation instrument secretly. G. Eagle still complaining that he was still not part of the mission in which Kona decides to announce that he will be a so-called "mission navigator" that he must monitor and control each and every tower especially the assignees' of it. Veneno suggests that he must be protected by any of them wherein Juke assigns Rogue & Urv to be G. Eagle's defender. G. Eagle supposed to ask but Juke interrupts him and explains everything about the consequences if he joins. "I really want you to be part of this mission but not like them. Eon already tracked you based on what you said to us before so we are just making sure that they will not know anything about this" ''Juke says to G. Eagle before asking for his current role. After all, Kona signals the remaining assignees to start their journey in which the scene zooms in to the team of Veneno & Velar. They are now heading to the assigned tower as fast as they can until Veneno asks Velar on how CR-V knocks him down in a minute and not to fight back against him. Velar feels disrespected at that moment but he admits that he fails to fight back. Veneno convinces to stop whatever he's hunting at as he can still admire that without taking a risk. Velar tells that he's not giving up to whatever it takes as the black shard belong to him and not for the others. Having no idea on what are the benefits having the black shard, Veneno thinks that he's done talking about it and instead he focuses on the current plan they need after visualizing the sixth tower invasion setup in which both of them needs disperse wherein one of them will be entering the dangerous sixth tower and do the main objectives. Velar still easing the pain at his head after what CR-V has done to him after being caught that makes Veneno decides to be the one who will do the main objectives as he needs assurance for their successful mission. "''I know you are still in deep pain but the mission might be at risk if you want to be on it, We been done a lot of good things especially during our meetups before and I don't want to frustrate you from this," ''Veneno says to Velar after their final decision. '' On their way to the tower, Velar suddenly felt anxious about something but he pretends to Veneno that he was just thinking if Cove is still safe until he decided to ask about premonitions and reveals that he was experiencing it before. Veneno used to believe about it back then but he concludes that having a premonition is a huge myth in their life as no one knows how a person can go back in time anytime. Velar suppose to convince that he was telling the truth but they already reached the sixth tower and ended up being focused into their plan. Upon waiting for the right time to attack, The defender was revealed as Creta (certainly known as the humanoid creator) when he was going around nearly at their spot. Veneno reaches the spot to rush inside the tower while Velar immediately starts to backstab Creta but he got caught by his comrades beneath the ground wherein he quickly falls back for a moment. Creta turns around and got amazed by Velar's initiation as he already knows that he was coming at but with that time he forgot to contact the Hyundai security that makes Velar takes a chance to shut him down. While being distracted, Veneno takes advantage by entering the tower and starts his plan in there expecting that Creta is the only assigned defender at the tower. Veneno struggles for some blackout area while searching for the turbine. He used to find a better way but it ends up getting across to the dark side until he realizes that he is running in circles. At that moment, Veneno wants to give up by going back outside again and think about the right paths to be even the location device gave by Kona seems not helpful as the device only shows up the exact location and not the way to get there until he bumps something besides revealing the second defender of the tower. Veneno quickly draws his venomous dagger to murder him but the defender disappeared through the walls and fights back behind him. The defender revealed his identity as Elite (stylized as ''3lit3) and warns Veneno that his life ends here. He adds some information on what he can do against him or anyone who crosses the line that his abilities were the most difficult to counter-attack so-called as the "The Terror Behind the Walls". Veneno seems hopeless after what he heard but he won't fail as Aventador believes at him for maintaining back their base. Elite thinks that he was already frightened about he revealed so he picks up his contact phone and displays that it was out of signal then he activates the magnetic ceiling to disabled all the weapons around them including Veneno's dagger. Bringing up the simple fight, Veneno thinks that Elite is fooling around so he releases his venomous form and surprisingly attacks Elite. Both of them collides but every time Veneno releases poisonous spit, Elite hides through the walls and takes advantage by incapacitating him down. Being outsmarted, Veneno got caught in which his venomous form disabled after Elite tightly choke him. "''I can't believe that you let me fool you around. Apologies for this but you're life ends here now" Elite says to Veneno. Veneno tries to escape but Elite's passive ability makes him weak wherein Elite brutally tore his neck to death wherein he was almost decapitated as Elite detained his brutality against him but it seems that Veneno is still alive as his eyes stare at him and got instantly bitten by its venomous poison wherein he was slowly poisoned to death. Outside the base, Velar almost wipe out the entire spawnings of Creta in which he was deeply exhausted as Creta is still alive and continues to spawn while he was escaping away from him. Velar had enough fighting manually for each droid spawned so he unleashes his inner strength called "Ghoul of Oblivion" (creates 4 waves of plasma beam horizontally that will be doubled if someone gets caught). Creta immediately ran away as he knows he can't spawn anymore as it can cause his instant death but he stops for a while to unleashes his final ability but it takes 5 seconds to make wherein Velar highly leaps above and enhances his dagger to create a finishing blow to Creta. "This is so bad luck," ''Creta says to himself while channeling his last ability to death. 1 hour later, Velar discovers Veneno's death and realizes that the turbine is still not disconnected in which he realizes that he supposes to be that one to do this. He mourns and blames himself while looking at Veneno's corpse. Being disappointed, He wants to commit suicide after letting the one who understands his perspective but instead, he decided to shut the turbine down as a part of their almost success mission. He suddenly felt anxious while disconnecting the turbine wherein he wakes up when Veneno tells that they are almost near to the tower revealing that Velar has a premonition. He supposed to tell Veneno that he was still having a premonition until now but due to his reactions earlier, he requests to switch roles instead and tells that he want to prove Veneno that he can still fight whatever it takes against him. Veneno had no choice to accept it but he wants a deep assurance from him. "''I will assure you that this mission will be a success for both of us. I don't want to lose another one again. I'm ending this now" Velar says a final word to Veneno before they initiate. In the end, Cove breaks out from Rogue & Urv as he needs to find Velar for his death but he got caught in the middle of woods. He tries to convince that Velar is going to die but Rogue believe that they will not let each other. The scene ends showing Elite's corpse after being stabbed through the head by a thrown dagger of Veneno and Creta's corpse after being poisoned to death. Deaths * Velar (possible same with Veneno's death in his premonition) * Elite (stabbed through the head by Veneno) * Creta (poisoned to death)